Biola Hi-chan
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Hi-chan! Kamu berdarah!" / "Sakit, Rukia––!" / "Hi-chan bangun! Buka matamu! Jangan tinggalin Rukia! Hi-chan! Hi-chaan..!" / "Dia meninggal sebelum sempat memenuhi janjinya padamu, Rukia––" / Ficlet! RnR?


**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Biola Hi-chan by me

**Warning: **Ficlet! AU,OOC, typo, genre galau(?).. and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**.. Biola Hi-chan..**

**.**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

PRAAK..

.

"Apa itu yang jatuh?" dari jauh pemilik toko sudah berteriak. Hinamori mendesah kemudian mendelik pada Rukia kesal. Si pembuat suara barang pecah tadi.

"Ku bilang jangan melamun, Rukia!" omelnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di toko hadiah, membeli kado untuk Orihime yang berulang tahun.

Suara pemilik toko terdengar disusul dengan suara langkah yang mendekat, Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Momo, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya. Tadi, Rukia sedang melihat-lihat barang yang ada dan tangannya mengambil sebuah barang yang membuat dirinya –entah mengapa, teringat pada seseorang.

"Astaga!" suara pemilik toko –Yoruichi, memekik bergitu melihat barang yang dijualnya berserakan dilantai. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" hardiknya.

Rukia, yang memang tersangka utama mengangkat tangan. Hinamori hanya bisa menunduk dan mendoakan sahabat di sebelahnya. "Maaf. Saya tidak sengaja. Tadi, saya bermaksud melihat-lihat. Tanpa sengaja benda itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan saya." Jelasnya dengan gugup, pemilik toko itu galak sekali.

Yoruichi tampak tidak peduli, dia masih menatap tajam kearah Rukia yang ada di hadapannya. "Saya tidak perlu penjelasanmu! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membayar benda ini!" ucapnya masih dengan nada tinggi. Rukia segera mengangguk. Hinamori juga segera membayar boneka beruang coklat yang dia pilih sebagai hadiah untuk Orihime. Lalu, mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari dalam toko.

.

.

.

Rukia memandang benda yang berada di genggaman tangannya –saat ini dia sedang berjalan melewati toko-toko pinggir trotoar. Hinamori sudah berpisah dengannya sejak di pertigaan jalan. Benda itu yang tadi Rukia hancurkan saat di toko hadiah. Jam weker yang –tadinya berbentuk seperti miniature biola.

Rukia tidak pernah mengerti, entah mengapa sejak dua minggu lalu. Setiap kali dirinya melihat biola atau apapun yang menyerupai biola Rukia seperti tertarik untuk mengingat seseorang. Orang yang berjanji akan bermain biola untuknya, ––memainkan lagu favoritenya. Tetapi sayangnya, Rukia lupa sosoknya.

.

"_Ini musik apa, Hi-_chan?"

.

"_Canon. Aku suka musiknya. Makanya aku mainkan terus."_

.

"_Rukia suka lagu Do-Re-Mi."_

.

"_Begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan belajar memainkannya untuk Rukia."_

.

Rukia tersentak. Dia mendengar suara itu lagi. Dan hal lain yang tidak Rukia mengerti, Rukia sering kali mendengar suara dirinya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ––entah siapa, saat dirinya bersentuhan dengan biola, ––apapun yang berbentuk menyerupai biola.

"Rukia." Rukia berbalik, seseorang di belakang memanggil saat dia baru saja ingin membuang jam weker itu ke tempat sampah. Dia ––Renji. "Mau pulang?" tanyanya. Rukia mengangguk. "Ku temani kau pulang."

"Terima kasih, Renji." Renji melirik benda yang ada di tangan Rukia, seakan ingin tahu. Rukia yang mengerti segera menjelaskan. "Ini benda yang tadi ku jatuhkan saat di toko hadiah. Yah, aku harus membayarnya." Ucap Rukia.

"Biola?"

"Bukan, Renji. Ini jam weker." Sangkal Rukia.

Renji mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tahu." Katanya. "Maksudku, kau menjatuhkannya karena. Benda itu berbentuk biola?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Renji." Panggil Rukia. "Apakah kau kenal dengan seseorang benama Hi-chan?" tanyannya.

Renji mengerut. "Nama lengkapnya, Rukia?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Kau ini begaimana?"

"Hi-chan? Kalau tidak salah, saat di Taman Kanak-Kanak dulu. Kita memiliki teman bernama Hi-chan. Ah! Tapi, jangan andalkan aku untuk urusan mengingat." Ujarnya.

Rukia memndesah, Taman Kanak-Kanak?

.

.

.

.

Orihime terlihat senang. Pesta ulang tahunnya berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak sekali hadiah yang diterimanya. Salah satu hadiah foavoritenya adalah boneka beruang coklat dari Hinamori. Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah, akibat insiden jam weker itu dirinya jadi tidak sempat membeli hadiah untuk Orihime.

"Tidak apa, Rukia-chan! Kau datang ke pestaku itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lebik baik kita bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman lainnya." Ucap Orihime riang, Rukia tersenyum sedikit lega.

Rukia berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga di rumah Orihime, tempat pesta dilangsungkan. Seketika, matanya tertuju pada benda berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu eboni ––yang sepertinya asli buatan Rusia, milik keluarga Orihime. Biola Skylark.

.

"_Hi-chan sudah bisa memainkan lagu Do-Re-Mi setengahnya, Rukia."_

.

"Hi-chan…" bisik Rukia, dirinya kembali mengingat sosok itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rukia tidak betul-betul ingat sosok Hi-chan. Rukia hanya ingat Hi-chan adalah teman semasa Taman Kanak-Kanaknya. Itu pun saat dirinya bertanya pada Renji kemarin.

––Dan satu lagi, Hi-chan yang berjanji memainkan lagu Do-Re-Mi untuk Rukia.

.

.

.

.

"_Hi-chan! Kamu berdarah!"_

.

"_Sakit, Rukia_––_!_"

.

"_Hi-chan bangun! Buka matamu! Jangan tinggalin Rukia! Hi-chan! Hi-chaan..!"_

.

"Hi-chan!" Rukia penuh dengan peluh, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia baru saja melewati satu mimpi buruk. Dimimpinya, dia sedang bersama Hi-chan. Namun Hi-chan tidak terlihat jelas karena tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah, darah. Dimimpi Rukia, Hi-chan sedang mengengam sebuah biola dan Rukia menangis ketakutan.

"Hi-chan, sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?" bisik Rukia lirih. Dirinya belum bisa melanjutkan tidur. Rukia masih terbayang-banyang sosok Hi-chan dimimpinya.

.

.

Rukia menapaki koridor sekolah dengan tampang kusut. Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi semalaman. Alhasil, meski sudah mandi dan kramas. Matanya masih tetap sayu dan memerah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?" sambut Hinamori saat Rukia tiba dikelas.

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk." Jawab Rukia sekenanya. Mendadak Rukia teringat sesuatu. "Momo. Bukankah kau, bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak yang sama denganku?" tanya Rukia.

Hinamori terdiam sesaat, berfikir. "Iyakah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Iya!" jawab Rukia gemas. "Kita memang tidak satu kelas saat itu. Kau bersekolah di TK Sakura 'kan?" Hinamori mengangguk, langsung saja Rukia bertanya tentang Hi-chan. "Kau kenal Hi-chan?"

"Hi-chan? Maksudnya Shiro-chan?" Rukia mengeryit, Shiro-chan? Itu siapa lagi? pikirnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tahu Hi-chan." Jawab Rukia.

Hinamori mengangguk-angguk paham. "Iya, Shiro-chan! Dia teman sekelasku di TK. Oh! Aku ingat! Dulu kalian akrab, apa kau lupa?" Rukia mengangkat bahu, Hinamori mendesah melanjutkan cerita. "Shiro-chan itu lebih suka di panggil dengan marganya. Namun, karena terlalu sulit kau menyingkatnya dengan panggilan Hi-chan."

Rukia baru tahu, kalau ternyata dulu dia berteman dengan Hi-chan. "Lalu, nama sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Astaga! Kau benar-benar melupakannya?" tanya Hinamori tidak percaya.

Rukia diam. Dia juga sebenarnya bingung. Mengapa dia bisa lupa? Sedangkan dengan Hinamori saja dia masih ingat. "Ciri-cirinya seperti apa? apakah kau tahu dia sekarang bersekolah dimana?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Hinamori seperti membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dia pendek, Rukia. Matanya berwarna turquoise, rambutnya seputih salju." Jelas Hinamori.

Rukia mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri itu dan menyamakannya dengan sosok Hi-chan di mimpinya, sama. Hanya saja dimimpi rambut Hi-chan berwarna merah terkena darahnya.

"Tentang sekolahnya––" Rukia memperhatikan Hinamori, dia sepertinya ragu untuk bicara. "Ku tanya, sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Shir––Hi-chan?"

Rukia mendesah, dia befikir untuk tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada Hinamori. "Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu." Hinamori mentapa Rukia curiga. "Ayolah, Momo. Cukup beritahu saja aku. Aku mohon." Pinta Rukia memelas, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan terror Hi-chan dan biolanya.

Hinamori menarik napas. "Hi-chan pengidap hemophilia, Rukia." Hinamori jeda sejenak, sedangkan Rukia cukup terkejut mendengar itu. "Dia meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat pada hari ini."

.

.

.

.

_"Dia meninggal sebelum sempat memenuhi janjinya padamu, Rukia_––"

"––_karena kehabisan darah akibat lehernya tergesek _bow biola_ dan urat nadi dilehernya putus_––"

Ucapan Renji saat menemuinya dijam istirahat tadi terus terngiang dikepala Rukia. Renji ternyata ingat saat itu Rukia memanggil dirinya untuk meminta tolong karena Hi-chan sudah terkapar tak berdaya di ruang musik TK. Dia terpaksa untuk pura-pura tidak ingat agar Rukia tidak terbebani pikirannya. Tetapi, Renji memperhatikan belakangan ini Rukia sering tertekan jika berhubungan dengan biola, apa lagi tempo hari Rukia sempat bertanya tentang Hi-chan padanya.

Dan, tentang Rukia tidak ingat Hi-chan. Ternyata dulu, Rukia sempat melakukan Hipnoterapi untuk melupakan kejadian itu, dirinya yang baru saja ingin memasuki SD sedikit terguncang atas kepergian Hi-chan.

**.**

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_._

_Ray, a drop of golden sun_

_._

_Me, a name I call myself_

_._

_Far, a long-long way to run_

_._

_Sew, a needle pulling thread_

_._

_La, a note to follow sew_

_._

_Tea, I drink with jam and bread_

_._

_That will bring us back to Do_

_._

Sayup-sayup dari koridor Rukia mendengar seseorang benyari lagu Do-Re-Mi. Suara itu berasal dari ruang musik. Rukia beralih, dia tidak jadi masuk kelas. Memlih untuk melihat siapakah orang yang bernyanyi itu.

Sampai disana, Rukia memasuki ruang musik yang ternyata gelap. Lampunya tidak menyala. Rukia hanya dapat melihat piano putih yang diletakan di tengah ruangan dan ––sebuah biola diatasnya. Seperti distrum. Melihat biola, perasaan Rukia langsung tidak enak. Dirinya bergegas keluar ruang musik. Namun, entah mengapa pintu terkunci.

"Rukia." Rukia menoleh, dia merasa ada yang memanggilnya dari pojok ruangan. "Kau ingin mendengar permainanku?" sosok itu mendekat. Saat ini Rukia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Siapapun kau, tolong jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu." Suara itu terdengar lirih. "Aku hanya ingin menempati janjiku." Dan sekarang, tepat di hadapan Rukia. Berdiri sosok Hi-chan ––Hitsugaya bersama biolanya. Rambutnya putih dan bermata turquoise. Tersenyum ramah pada Rukia.

"Hi-chan." Bisik Rukia, ketakutannya mereda. Sosok Hitsugaya tidak seseram yang dibayangkannya.

"Kamu sudah besar. Kita sudah besar. Panggil aku Hitsugaya." Jawabnya. Rukia tidak membalas, dirinya tetap waspada. "Nah sekarang, akan aku tepati janjiku." Biola yang dia pegang, dia taruh dileher dan siap untuk dimainkan.

"Bernyanyilah bersama, Rukia." Pinta Hitsugaya lirih. Suaranya terdengar seperti ancaman. Rukia diam. "Rukia." Pinta Hitsugaya geram, sepertinya marah. "Kau harus bernyanyi!" bentaknya.

"Hi-chan tolong." Ucap Rukia sesak, dirinya ingin menangis. "Tolong hentikan ini. Aku takut."

Mata Hitsugaya membelak. "Kau takut padaku?!" seketika sosok Hitsugaya berubah, tubuhnya dipenuhi darah, kulitnya pucat dan ada luka besar menganga dilehernya. "Kupikir kita adalah teman." ucapnya dingin.

Rukia menangis ketakutan, dirinya berteriak meminta tolong. Hitsugaya mendekat dan tersenyum ––menyeringai. "Kita sudah tidak bisa berteman lagi, Hi-chan. Kau dan aku kini berbeda." Jawab Rukia disela tangisnya.

Tatapan Hitsugaya berubah dingin, seringainya hilang. "Kalau begitu––" ucapnya tertahan. "Akan ku buat kau menjadi temanku lagi."

**.**

**Zraaaasshh….!**

.

Rukia memengang lehernya yang terasa perih, darah merebes disela-sela jari tangannya. Hitsugaya menggeseknya lehernya dengan bow biola. Samar, dia melihat Hitsugaya tersenyum kearahnya, senang. Dan, Hitsugaya berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil. Pandangan Rukia mulai mengabur. Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar bisikan Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, kita main biola lagi. Rukia!"

Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, di ruang musik. Ditemukan biola yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dengan bercak darah yang begitu banyak. Darah itu sudah mulai mengering. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukan Rukia. Hanya saja setiap tahun, dihari yang sama saat hilangnya Rukia. Selalu terdengar lagu Do-Re-Mi dari ruang musik. Ada yang bilang, itu adalah Rukia dan Hi-chan––Hitsugaya yang sedang bermain biola bersama.

**.**

**###**

.

.

* * *

.

Ficlet yang galau banget...!

galau dengan genre, bukan galau sih.. sebenarnya saya bingung.. ini masuk genre apaan? -_-

ini buatnya di rumah sakit, makanya yang tadinya mau buat bloody gimana gitu dan misteri horror gitu, jadi nanggung gini hasilnya.

soalnya ketakutan sendiri hehe..

.

ya sudah, **Terima kasih telah membaca~**

**don't like don't read yaa :)**

**.**

**REVIEW Please? :)**

**.**

_-salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
